


Anytime

by Cold Lightning (ArticNight)



Series: It gets better [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Adorable, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Pre-Slash, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4343894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/Cold%20Lightning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry's having problems but Lisa and Mick are out of town on radio silence. That leaves only one person for him to call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anytime

Fidgeting with his sleeve Barry stared at his phone. Lisa had told him that she and Mick were going out of town for a couple weeks for a job and that it was going to be radio silence until they got back. She promised to call as soon as she got back, but if he needed any help to just call Len. That was easier said then done. Out of everyone Len was the one who would understand the most but still this was his enemy. The man who had hurt his friends and betrayed his trust. Okay maybe he wasn’t all that mad at Len, he was more angry at himself. If he hadn’t been consumed with the Reverse Flash, it hurt too much to think of him as anything else, they could have rehabilitated them instead of trying to send them to an uncharted island. If they had succeeded in sending them to the island Barry would have hated himself even more, so secretly he was actually happy that Len had betrayed him. Really he should have expected it though. It had been his own fault for being so stupid.

Barry shook his head as he began to descend into worse thoughts. He picked up his phone and dialed. He really needed help, even if it was his enemy.

“What’s wrong?” That was how Barry was greeted when Len answered.

“I-uh-I…”

“...Do you want me to come over?” Len asked.

“You don’t have to.”

“Barry, do you want me to come over?” Barry didn’t fail to notice how the other man’s voice softened at the question.

“Yes.” Barry responded in a small voice.

“Okay then I’m on my way. It’ll take about half an hour.” His heart plummeted at that. Half an hour. That was a long time to think and once Len hung up-

“So Red what have you been up to?”

“Huh?”

“I asked what you have been doing. Not a hard concept.”

“Not… Not much. Grodd has been taking up a lot of time.”

“Grodd?”

“Giant telepathic gorilla.” Barry let out a bark of laughter, “This is what my life has become. Fighting telepathic gorillas and running through time.”

“Running through time?”

“Yeah. I accidentally caused a black hole that almost swallowed the city. Not that anyone remembers except Cisco, though he’s trying to repress the memory.”

“Only you and Ramon remember… was this the first time it’s happened?”

“No. No it wasn’t.” It was silent for a few moments when Len sighed.

“Come on Kid, talk to me. What happened the first time?”

“You believe me?”

“Kid, you’re an awful liar and you wouldn’t be sounding so upset.”

“The only other person who believed me right away was Dr. W- Ebo- _him_.”

“Why don’t you start at the beginning.” Len suggested.

“Well we found out Mar-”

“No Barry, the beginning. Start with that night.”

“You already know.”

“I read about it, but hearing it from the source is different. What happened that day?”

“It started out as any normal day. My mom sending me off to school and my dad going to work. Went through classes, called a nerd and the day ended with me getting beaten up for stopping some bullies from beating another kid up.”

“Always the bleeding heart.” Len chimed in with something that sounded almost fond.

“When I got home my mom cleaned the scratches and when my dad got home instead of saying I had gotten beat up she just said I had gotten into a fight. I did my homework as my mom cooked. We ate and my dad took me outside to play for a bit. Soon I was being tucked into bed. The next thing I know I’m waking up. I had this fish tank that acted as a nightlight. The water began to rise from it. It was really freaky so I went to go find my parents. Walking downstairs I saw it. My mom was kneeling as his yellow and red lightning filled the room, my dad was on the otherside. Both of them were yelling at me to run. I didn’t the chance. All a sudden I’m standing outside several blocks from my house. Of course I’m freaking out and I run home to see my dad being arrested. He told not to go into the house but I did anyway. There were cops everywhere and I heard Joe speaking but I was focused on the blanket in the middle of the room. I pulled it back and my mom was laying there, eyes wide open. No one believed me. I went through the rest of my school years being bullied and mocked, never being believed that there was a man in the lightning. Then I came out and somehow one of my bullies found out.”

“Hold up Scarlet. You’re gay?” Surprise colored Len’s voice.

“Is that a problem?”

“No, I’m pansexual, but that explains the leather.”

“Hahaha. For you information it’s not leather it’s a blend of-”

“Don’t really care what the suit is made of, but it looks like leather.”

“Well it’s not.”

“Alright, now open the door.” It startled Barry to see that half an hour had passed since he had called Len. Neither man hung up until the door was open. It was actually surprising to see Len. He wore a pair of jeans but instead of the turtle neck he expected, or even a button down shirt, the other man was wearing a hoodie.

“So what else happened?” and of course he would continue the conversation.

“I got a job as a forensic scientist at the precinct which kind of sucked because at least seventy percent of the people there knew me already and I was always running late.” Barry led the way to the couch and just continued to speak.

“And then Lisa found me there.” Barry finished. It was kind of a relief, to finally tell someone the whole story, someone who knew that it was real.

“Damn kid. All that shit and you’re still a hero. You’re a lot stronger than you think you are.”

“No I’m not.” Len forced Barry to look him in the eyes before he spoke again.

“Listen Barry, I started cutting back after Lisa’s mom finally bailed. Sure wasn’t my mom but she did look after both of us whenever she was around. Made it easier to take care of Lisa when it was just us and dear old dad. Lisa was about five at the time, I was ten. Things went bad and I went with it. No matter what happened to you, you always put others before you. Sure you cut but that’s _okay_. It’s not good but it’s okay. It was your way of being selfish for once and you never intended to actually kill yourself.” Barry let out a bark of laughter at that.

“You are the first person to tell me it’s okay that I was slicing myself up.”

“Well I’m not like the others.” Len had a smirk on his face. Barry chuckled again,

“No you aren’t.”

“It’s okay that you did cut. Everyone is allowed to be selfish and people are allowed to make mistakes. You’ve stopped and you’re getting help.”

“I’m not sure if I can though, stop I mean. It’s like…”

“An addiction. It feels good at the time, giving you control you didn;t have.”

“Exactly. I’ve even seen therapists, but it didn’t work.”

“Yes but you also didn’t have Mick and Lisa who will be your worst nightmare if they find out you ended up cutting again.”

“I feel like there’s a story behind that.” Len sighed.

“Well let’s just say you don’t know overbearing until you have Lisa worrying over you, and unless you want Mick to show up at your work you won’t lie if you do end up cutting.”

“Noted.” Barry chuckled with a smile. Turning to glance at his companion Barry noticed something. Len was smiling. It wasn’t a smirk that kind of looked like a smile either. It was just a small upturn of the lips but it softened his whole face. Barry was snapped out of his staring when Len spoke again.

“Well I better go before the detective gets back.” It was a bit shocking to look at the time to see that Joe would in fact be home soon.

“Uh, yeah.” Standing up Barry walked Len to the door. Leaning against the frame Barry bit his lip for a moment.

“Later Scarlet.”

“Thank you.” Barry blurted out, face tingeing crimson with the outburst. Len turned back with that soft look once more.

“Anytime.” Barry nodded but then a hand was on his arm and he was looking into Len’s eyes. The other man had a serious look firm in place.

“Len?” Briefly he noticed Len’s lips twitch a little at that. Once more the older man’s appearance softened.

“I do mean that. Anytime you need someone to talk to, someone who empathizes, don’t hesitate to contact me.”

“Okay.” with a curt nod Len let go. A smirk crossed his features.

“Later kid.” After Len was out of sight Barry finally shut the door. His face still tingled with heat as a happy smile settled on his face. He definitely didn’t regret calling Len up.

~  
~  
Later when Barry was sitting at the dinner table with Joe, Iris and Eddie (Iris had decided today would be a great day for a family dinner) Iris suddenly spoke up.

“Okay Barry, spill.” Of course with Iris’ impeccable timing Barry almost choked on his drink.

“Excuse me?” Using her fork as a pointer Iris glared a bit.

“Don’t pull that with me. You’re _glowing_. What happened today?” Eddie smiled a little as he jokingly said,

“Maybe he found someone who caught his interest.”

“No!” He burst out. Everyone paused to turn towards him.

“A bit defensive there Barry.” Iris hummed while a smile crossed her face.

“I am so sorry Barry,” Eddie spoke earnestly, “I was just kidding.”

“I know.”

“This boy better not be like that last one.”

“Joe!” Barry protested, face turning red and this time it was Eddie who choked on his drink.

“You’re gay? But I thought you had been seeing Felicity.”

“Yeah, and don’t worry. Iris thought so too. Not fun being interrogated on if I’m really gay or bi or any of the other sexualities.” Iris just stuck her tongue out at Barry’s mocking glare.

“So is he cute?”

“I’m not answering that.”

“Which means he is.” The argument eventually tapered off back into actual conversation. Barry couldn’t stop thinking it over though later that night when he remembered Len’s soft smile.

**Author's Note:**

> So don't know what to say about this fic... Ah well.
> 
> I've decided to get my friends, sisters and cousins to draw a butterfly for me that I'm going to get tattooed onto my wrist with that glow in the dark ink.


End file.
